Beloved Figure
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Siapa yang tahu bahwa sebuah iklan menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri bagi seorang Akashi Seijuro dan menjadi awal dari kisah yang manis. (AkashixReader/OOC/Oneshoot)


Malam yang begitu penat. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Seijuroo menanggalkan dasi merah maroon yang sedaritadi merantai kerah kemejanya. Ia terlihat berantakan sekali. Surai merahnya mencuat kemana-mana, bak orang frustasi.

Ia langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa panjang. Ia tidak peduli jikalau ia memang ketiduran di sini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Sebagai penghantar tidur, Seijuroo menyempatkan diri untuk menyalakan televisi, yang sudah hampir berhari-hari tidak dihidupkan.

Tak sengaja, sebuah iklan di televisi menarik perhatiannya. Ia sempat diam tak berkutik melihat seorang wanita yang tengah menari di rink.

Tour pertunjukkan skating figure akan diadakan di empat kota di Jepang. Tour akan diadakan selama satu bulan Desember ini. Final tour akan diadakan di Tokyo. Kurang lebih begitulah isi iklan tersebut.

Seijuroo sempat tersenyum simpul melihat wanita peseluncur indah yang ada di televisi. Rasanya, ia punya rencana yang sangat bagus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Love Me like You do**

**By Author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"[Name], aku baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari perusahaan besar. Direktur utamanya langsung yang bilang, ia akan mensponsori tour mu!" Seorang pria bersurai eboni, dengan poni yang tersisir ke samping, berbicara penuh semangat.

"Perusahaan besar? Perusahaan apa itu?" Seorang wanita dengan surai cokelat sebahu, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin di depannya kepada pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Perusahaan dari keluarga Akashi akan mesponsori tour mu."

"Keluarga Akashi? Siapa mereka?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Astaga, [Name], kau tidak tahu? Mereka adalah keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Memangnya kau sudah berapa tahun tinggal di sini?" Pria itu menjawab setengah emosi.

"Maaf, Nijimura-san. Aku kan kudet." Wanita yang dipanggil [Name] itu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya menutupi malu.

"Ya, terserah kau lah. Mau kudet atau apa. Besok kau harus siap pagi-pagi, kita akan datang ke kantornya. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau masih tidur saat aku tiba di rumah mu."

"Siap, Nijimura-san." [Name] tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini kantornya? Besar sekali ya.." [Name] diam mematung di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit karena terpukau.

"[Name], kau mau berdiri di sana berapa lama lagi?" Panggil Nijimura yang sudah satu langkah di depan [Name].

Dengan segera [Name] langsung mengikuti Nijimura masuk ke dalam gedung, lalu menaiki lift menuju lantai 20.

Baru saja pintu lift terbuka, seorang wanita sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Nijimura-san dan [Name]-san? Kalian sudah ditunggu oleh Akashi-san. Mari saya antar." Wanita itu mengantar Nijimura dan [Name] ke sebuah ruangan.

Wanita itu membukakan pintu ruangan, menampakkan seorang pria dengan surai merah dengan iris senada yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Mengenakan pakaian formal berupa jas abu-abu dengan celana bahan senada. Dilengkapi dengan dasi hitam yang melingkari kerah kemeja putihnya dibalik jas.

"Selamat pagi. Silahkan duduk." Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan Nijimura dan [Name] duduk di sofa yang ada di seberangnya.

[Name] begitu tercengang melihat pria itu, ia tidak menyangka pemilik perusahaan sebesar ini adalah pria semuda ini. Ditambah lagi, pria itu memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

"Sudah lama ya, Nijimura-san." Pria itu memulai percakapan dengan Nijimura terlebih dulu.

"Ya, begitulah. Sebelumnya, aku sangat berterima kasih atas tawaran mu itu." Nijimura merespon layaknya teman lama.

[Name] semakin tidak bergeming. Ternyata manajernya –Nijimura, punya kenalan orang sehebat dan setampan ini.

"Jadi, kau bersedia aku sponsori?" Pria merah itu kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat bersedia, Akashi. Orang bodoh mana yang akan menolak tawaran sebesar ini."

Pria yang dipanggil Akashi itu terkekeh. "Sudah ku duga. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya. Pasti."

"Ano.. maaf, jika aku lancang. Kau pasti anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini, kan? Pasti bukan kau yang harus kita temui." Tanya [Name] tidak fokus yang langsung mengumbar keheningan.

"Ya, aku memang anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi, tapi sekarang aku yang memegang perusahaan ini. Dan aku sendiri yang menawarkan sponsor ini kepadamu." Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Ia adalah Akashi Seijuroo." Nijimura menambahi.

"Be-begitu ya.. maaf." [Name] menunduk malu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf begitu. Nah, [Name]-san, kau akan menerima sponsor dari ku ini, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja, Akashi-san. Sa-saya sangat berterima kasih." [Name] seketika menjadi gugup.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan sponsor dengan perusahaan Akashi, mereka segera undur diri untuk mengurusi keperluan tour yang lain.

.

.

.

Sunday, 7th December, 19.08.

Hari pertama [Name] Skating Figure Show Tour, diadakan di Kobe Port Island. Pertunjukkan dibuka dengan alunan musik orchestra yang sangat indah. Hingga di menit ke lima belas, muncullah sang bintang.

[Name] langsung berseluncur mengelilingi rink untuk menyapa para penontonnya. Alunan musik berganti nada. [Name] mulai menari di atas es dengan gerakan yang sangat memukau. Mulai dari berputar hingga melompat. Semua gerakannya selalu menarik penonton untuk memberi applause.

Guest VIP Room.

"Jadi.. bisa kau katakan, apa yang menarikmu datang ke sini?" Tampak Nijimura sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku yang mensponsorinya apa aku tidak boleh datang?" Pria itu malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau memberi sponsor agar kau bisa nonton gratis begitu?"

"Kau terlalu merendahkan ku, Nijimura-san. Aku membeli sendiri tike VIP ini. Aku hanya tertarik saja ingin datang ke sini." Pria bersurai merah itu menengok, menatap Nijimura.

"Kenapa kau sulit ditebak, Akashi.."

.

Pertunjukkan telah usai sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. [Name] tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel. Ia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di ruangan khusus miliknya. Tiba-tiba,

"Tadi itu.. penampilan yang sangat memukau, [Name]." Tepuk tangan kecil terdengar di akhir kalimat.

[Name] mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ia mendapati pria bersurai merah dengan iris senada. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Akashi-san? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau sama saja ya seperti manajermu. Aku di sini untuk melihat pertunjukkanmu tentunya."

[Name] sedikit tersenyum canggung. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas pujiannya.."

"Ditambah, kau cantik sekali malam ini." Entah apa yang dipikirkan Akashi?

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, Akashi-san.."

"Tolong jangan terlalu formal. Kau sedang tidak berada di kantorku." Akashi berjalan mendekati [Name].

"Tapi.. aku merasa pangkatmu lebih tinggi daripada aku."

"Tidak ada pangkat di antara kita. Anggap saja, aku bukan siapa-siapa agar kau tidak secanggung ini."

"[Name], kau lama sekali aku sudah menunggumu di luar." Nijimura datang tiba-tiba dengan nada bicara yang tak biasa.

Ia sempat bungkam melihat ada Akashi di ruangan khusus bintang rink itu. "Akashi, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sekarang?"

"Ayolah, Nijimura-san.. aku ingin menyapa bintang kita yang sudah tampil bagus malam ini."

Wajah [Name] sedikit merona, tersipu malu karena pujian yang terdengar sangat tulus di telinganya Setelah percakapan yang begitu singkat tadi, [Name] segera kembali ke hotel bersama Nijimura. Begitupun juga dengan Akashi yang kembali ke kediamannya.

.

.

.

Sunday, 14th December, 19.10.

Pertunjukkan kedua dari [Name] Skating Figure Show Tour, diadakan di Nippon Gaishi Arena, Nagoya.

Seperti penampilan minggu lalu, [Name] peseluncur indah mampu membuat audience sangat terpukau Begitupun dengan penonton setianya, seorang pria bersurai merah dengan iris senada. Tak henti-hentinya Akashi Seijuro melontarkan pujian yang terlalu hiperbolis menurut [Name].

Pertunjukkan pun berakhir dengan tepuk tangan penonton sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada bintang panggung yang telah memberikan hiburan hampir tiada dua. Terlalu berlebihan memang.

.

.

.

Sunday, 21st December, 19.00.

Pertunjukkan ketiga dari [Name] Skating Figure Show Tour, diadakan di Sendai's Ice Skating Rink, merupakan rink ice skating terbesar di Sendai.

Dengan dukungan dekorasi yang sedikit berbeda dari pertunjukkan sebelumnya, mendukung penampilan [Name] menjadi lebih maksimal. Tapi, takdir bisa saja berkata lain.

Di menit ketiga puluh dua pertunjukkan, entah apa yang menjadi pemicunya, [Name] jatuh terpelanting setelah melakukan gerakan melompat sambil berputar.

Pertunjukkan pun terhenti secara otomatis. Penonton bersorak khawatir akan nasib si Bintang Rink. Para medis langsung berdatangan untuk mengangkut [Name] keluar dari rink.

.

[Name] membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat cahaya buram yang menggantung pada langit-langit ruangan. Kepalanya terasa pening. Ia hampir saja lupa akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"[Name], kau tidak apa? Kau merasa baikan?" Terlihat Nijimura bertanya khawatir di sampingnya.

"Nijimura-san.. kepalaku.. sakit sekali.." [Name] mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, namun langsung dicegah oleh Nijimura.

"Kalau kepalamu sakit, berbaringlah dulu. Jangan banyak bergerak.." suara Nijimura melembut.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunjukkannya, Nijimura-san..?" [Name] bertanya lirih. Cairan bening sudah membendung di sudut mata.

"Aku sangat menyesal mengatakan ini, tapi... aku harus mengatakannya.." Nijimura ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nijimura-san? Aku masih bisa tampil untuk pertunjukkan terakhir, kan?" Suara [Name] meninggi.

"Maaf, [Name].. tapi pertunjukkan terakhirmu harus ditunda sampai satu tahun ke depan.." Nijimura pun juga tak kuasa menahan sedih, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa menahan.

"Kenapa begitu, Nijimura-san?! Jelaskan padaku!" Suaranya pun semakin meninggi, menuntut penjelasan.

"Tempurung lututmu berbelok, [Name]... kau harus melakukan pengobatan selama satu tahun, dan kau tidak boleh bermain ice skating selama satu tahun itu..."

[Name] bungkam. Matanya melotot lebar-lebar tak percaya. Sebegitu parahnya kah dampak dari kecelakaan tadi?

"Kau pasti bohong kan, Nijimura-san...?" Tanya [Name] parau.

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Cairan bening itu semakin tak terbendung. Perlahan air mata meleleh jatuh mengalir melewati pipi hingga dagu. Rasanya, penyesalan hari ini tidak akan termaafkan sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

1st January.

Natal sudah berlalu, tahun sudah berganti. Pertunjukkan terkahir yang seharusnya berlangsung meriah di Tokyo, harus dibatalkan. Bintang Rink pupus dari pandangan.

[Name] kembali pulang ke Tokyo, sekaligus berobat jalan untuk membetulkan posisi tempurung lututnya. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, entah sampai kapan, ia membutuhkan bantuan tongkat untuk berdiri. Kaki kirinya pun terutup oleh gips. Rasanya ia tersiksa.

Dokter menyuruhnya untuk membatasi gerak kakinya yang cedera. Dan tidak boleh bermain ice skating sampai kakinya benar-benar sembuh. Tentu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan [Name] merasa tidak nyaman, bahkan tersiksa.

Sore menjelang malam, langit oranye perlahan menggelap. Tiba-tiba suara panggilan mengalihkannya dari jendela.

"[Name], kau kedatangan tamu. Ayo cepat ke ruang tamu, jangan buat dia menunggu." Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia tersenyum tipis kepada putrinya.

"Siapa yang bertamu, Ayah?"

"Sebaiknya kau temui saja langsung." Tanpa permisi, sang Ayah langsung undur diri dari pandangan.

Mau tak mau, [Name] harus beranjak dari spot favoritnya menuju ruang tamu. Dibantu dengan tongkat, ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, "Hai." Seorang pria bersurai merah menyapa sambil tersenyum simpul.

"A-Akashi-san? Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?" [Name] terdengar sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu rumahmu? Aku berkunjung untuk menjenguk kok." Akashi tersenyum kembali.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas kunjungannya." [Name] menempatkan dirinya di sofa seberang Akashi.

"Aku membawakanmu kue.. err.. Aku tidak tahu apa kesukaan wanita, jadi maaf kalau kau tidak suka." Akashi menggaruk tengkuk.

Baru pertama kali [Name] melihat Akashi sedikit gugup. Ia kira pria itu akan selalu bersikap perkasa layaknya ksatria.

"Aku suka kok. Kue apa yang kau bawakan? Aku ingin mencicipinya." [Name] langsung mengambil kotak kue yang ada di atas meja dan membukanya.

Tak perlu repot-repot ke dapur untuk mengambil garpu, di dalam kotak pun ada garpu plastik yang disediakan. [Name] langsung mencicipinya.

"Um! Ini enak sekali, Akashi-san! Baru pertama kali aku mencoba chocolate cheese cake seperti ini." Ekspresinya berbeda dari yang tadi. Terlihat sangat gembira.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, perkiraannya tak pernah meleset, termasuk dalam memilih apa yang disukai wanita.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Aku kira rasanya akan aneh, tapi karena kau bilang enak.. ya sudahlah."

"Apa Akashi-san ingin mencicipinya juga?" Tawar [Name].

"Tidak. Itu kan untukmu, habiskan saja."

Keheningan pun menyergap, karena [Name] terlalu serius dengan kuenya. Akashi tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengingat satu hal.

"Oh, iya [Name], bagaimana keadaan kakimu? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

[Name] langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Terlihat sedikit raut sedih di wajahnya.

Melihat tak mendapat respon, Akashi kembali memanggil, "[Name]?"

[Name] langsung tersadar dari lamunan. "Eh? Ma-maaf, Akashi-san. Aku tidak dengar."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi." Mengerti dengan keadaan, Akashi enggan melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya.

.

.

.

26th May.

Musim semi sudah datang sejak satu bulan lalu. Pengobatan berjalan dengan lancar. Gips sudah tanggal dari kaki kirinya, tapi [Name] harus menjalani pemulihan. Ia benar-benar harus menjaga pergerakan kakinya. Ia juga sudah tak memerlukan tongkat lagi.

Matahari terus naik, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Setelah melepas gips, [Name] menikmati kebebasan kakinya lagi dengan berjalan-jalan di taman.

Bunga sakura yang berjatuhan diterpa angin, menemani setiap langkahnya. Mungkin juga bisa menjadi suatu tanda.

"Hai, [Name]." Seseorang menyapanya.

Lagi-lagi, warna merah yang ia dapat. Seorang pria dengan surai merah, dengan manik ruby, namun ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak dibalut baju formal seperti biasanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian casual sehari-hari, terlihat sederhana namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Konnichiwa, Akashi-san. Sedang menikmati bunga sakura juga?" [Name] sedikit membungkuk sebagai salam.

Pertama-tama, Akashi merespon dengan tersenyum. "Kegiatan yang menyenangkan dihari libur memang. Mengingat aku adalah orang sibuk." Ia berdeham sejenak. "Aku tidak bermaksud sombong."

[Name] terkekeh. "Aku tahu betapa sibuknya kau, Akashi-san. Aku juga tahu seberapa besar perusahaan yang sedang kau kelola." Ia tersenyum.

"Meskipun pada awalnya kau tidak tahu perusahaan yang aku miliki?"

[Name] tertawa lepas. Mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu Akashi, ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Termasuk tidak tahu kalau Akashi termasuk orang terkemuka di Jepang.

"Kau mengingatnya dengan baik, Akashi-san. Tapi aku sarankan jangan diungkit lagi, karena terlalu memalukan."

Akashi pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya tertawa. "Sepertinya keadaanmu sangat baik, ya?"

[Name] berhenti tertawa, terlihat sedikit perubahan di raut wajahnya. "Ya, dan aku sangat bersyukur.."

Merasakan keadaan yang semakin redup, Akashi memutar otak untuk merubah keadaan. "Berhubung kita bertemu di sini, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

[Name] terlihat sedang menimbang keputusan. "Aku rasa tidak buruk juga."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Akashi langsung menggandeng tangannya tanpa ragu.

Sepertinya, ada respon tak biasa dari si empu tangan. Sayangnya tak kesat mata.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku belum makan siang." Akashi berucap di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Um, bagaimana dengan waffle? Penjual waffle di sana sepertinya sedang banjir pembeli. Kenapa tidak kita coba?" [Name] menunjuk tempat penjual waffle yang ramai pembeli di taman itu.

"Tidak buruk juga, ayo kita coba."

Mereka segera mendekat ke tempat penjual waffle teesebut. Dan mengantri dengan sangat sabar. Sampai beberapa menit berikutnya mereka berhasil sampai ke kasir dan memesan waffle.

"Kau ingin yang mana, [Name]? Terlalu banyak varian." Akashi terlihat bingung dengan menu yang disajikan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan menu yang paling digemari saja. Tolong pilihakan dua menu untuk kami ya." [Name] langsung memesan kepada penjaga kasir.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu." Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum ramah lalu memberi nomor antrian beserta struk pembelian.

Lagi-lagi dengan sabar pula mereka menunggu pesanan mereka jadi. Hingga lima belas menit berikutnya pesanan mereka sudah jadi. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmatinya di kursi panjang taman.

"Oh, piring ini terlihat ramai sekali ya. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu makan siang lagi." Ucap Akashi.

Sekejap Akashi melirik [Name] yang sudah memakan wafflenya dengan lahap.

"Um.. ini enak sekali, Akashi-san." [Name] berucap dengan mulut yang penuh.

Akashi terkekeh melihatnya. "Jangan bicara saat sedang makan."

.

Matahari kembali turun, cahaya meredup, gelap menanti. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Perjalanan mereka pun berakhir di sebuah restoran untuk makan malam.

Hidangan sudan tersaji di atas meja, tapi [Name] sedikit ragu untuk menyantap. Akashi sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Ini juga enak kok." Ucap Akashi.

"Aku tahu. Kelihatannya memang enak, tapi aku tidak enak dengan Akashi-san yang membayar semuanya. Dari kita memakan waffle tadi.."

"Kau memikirkan itu? Tidak usah dipikirakan. Aku memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan wanita mengeluarkan uang di depanku."

[Name] terkekeh. "Memangnya ada tipe seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Kau tidak dengar aku baru saja membuatnya?"

"Kau terlalu memaksakan, Akashi-san."

"Sudahlah dimakan saja. Anggap saja aku sedang mentraktirmu dalam rangka merayakan kesuksesan perusahaanku."

[Name] tak punya pilihan lain, selain menyantap hidangan yang sudah ada di depan mata. Daripada nanti tidak sedap lagi?

.

.

.

20th December.

Musim terus berganti, hari-hari pun bergulir. Waktunya musim dingin bersemi kembali Pertemuan yang sudah lama ini, tidak menjadi suatu hal spesial. Mereka hanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak lebih. Mengingat di salah satu pihak merupakan manusia tersibuk.

[Name] kembali check up ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan bahwa lututnya akan pulih beberapa hari lagi. Kabar gembira memang. Tapi, siapa tahu kabar gembira juga memiliki makna lain-untuk saat ini.

"Hai, [Name]."

Warna merah kembali memukau pandangan. _Dia lagi_, batinnya.

"Konnichiwa, Akashi-san. Sedang apa di sini?"

Mereka berpapasan tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Jelas menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di kepala [Name].

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Akashi tersenyum lebar. Terlihat senang sekali sepertinya.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot menjemput, Akashi-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku ingin kau menemaniku untuk hari ini. Hari ini saja."

[Name] tak punya pilihan lain, selain menuruti permintaan Akashi. Akhirnya, mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan berjalan entah kemana.

.

Kegiatan hari ini sangat aneh, menurut [Name]. Bahkan bukan hanya kegiatannya yang aneh, Akashi pun juga aneh.

Akashi mengajaknya ke pusat perbelanjaan, ia belanja banyak barang di sana. Ia membeli satu set baju dan sepatu. Tapi anehnya, ia membeli baju dan sepatu untuk wanita. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Tempat shopping mereka pun berakhir di sebuah toko perhiasan. "Akashi-san, kalau boleh aku tahu kenapa kau membeli semua ini? Memangnya untuk siapa?"

Akashi tampak sedang sibuk melihat jejeran cincin perak yang sangat mencolok sinarnya di dalam kotak kaca.

"Aku ingin.. membeli ini semua untuk calon istriku. Aku mengajakmu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku beli. Aku butuh saran."

_Calon istri?_

"Termasuk cincin itu?" Dia benar-benar boros hari ini. Dan borosnya itu tidak normal.

Akashi sudah menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin perak dengan batu sapphire sebagai hiasannya.

"Indah sekali..." [Name] terpukau melihatnya.

"Indah, kan? Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini." Tanpa ragu pula Akashi langsunh membelinya. Tidak normal, kan?

.

Tak terasa waktu mulai berganti, siang jadi malam. Terkadang langit malam di musim dingin tak kalah indah dengan musim yang lain.

Pemberhentian mereka berikutnya adalah restoran Perancis. Mereka datang untuk makan malam tentunya.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih ada tempat yang ingin di kunjungi. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Tanya Akashi di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Um.. tidak sama sekali kok. Jika memang itu membuatmu senang."

_Mungkin ini yang terakhir?_

Usai makan malam, mereka langsung bertolak lagi dari restoran menuju suatu tempat.

.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu.." ucap Akashi yang masih mengemudi mobilnya.

"Kejutan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di tujuan akhir mereka.

[Name] benar-benar dibuat terkejut. Akashi membawanya ke White Sacas The Rink. Ini adalah tempat ice skating paling romantis di Tokyo Dimana kalian akan berseluncur bersama pasangan sambil berpegangan tangan beratapkan langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Sangat indah sekali.

"Akashi-san, kata dokter lutut ku baru akan pulih beberapa hari lagi.." [Name] ragu untuk menginjak rink.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak menyuruhmu akrobat di sana, kan? Lagipula banyak orang. Sekedar menghabiskan waktu saja." Akashi tersenyum.

Akashi menggandeng tangannya memasuki rink. Mereka berseluncur bersama mengelilingi rink. Akashi bukan peseluncur yang buruk ternyata.

"Apa kau senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku hari ini?" Akashi bertanya, tanpa berhenti berseluncur.

"Ya, aku sangat senang hari ini.."

Perlahan keheningan menyergap. Mereka berseluncur dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. [Name] merasakan atmosfir yang aneh.

"Akashi-san, apa kau akan segera menikah?" Pertanyaan yang datang tiba-tiba memang.

Akashi agak lama merespon. "Ya, aku akan segera menikah.."

Perbedaan waktu cukup panjang saat [Name] hendak merespon. "Apa artinya, hari ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir?"

"Ya, ini yang terakhir.." kecanggungan menyergap tanpa ragu.

"Lalu... kenapa kau mengajakku pergi?" [Name] memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku." Akashi tersenyum.

.

Akashi mengantar [Name] pulang. Mereka berpisah tanpa satu patah kata. Entah, mereka sangat enggan mengucap kata perpisahan. Rasanya [Name] kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan yang luar biasa mengganjal.

"Ah, [Name], akhirnya kau pulang. Aku bingung sekali menaruh barang-barang ini dimana.." tiba-tiba Ayahnya muncul dari ruang tengah.

"Eh? Barang-barang apa?" [Name] langsung menuju ruang tengah.

Ia sangat terkejut melihat banyak bingkisan yang membeludak di sana. Ia langsung membuka satu persatu bingkisan itu. Setelah [Name] mengetahui apa isi bingkisan tersebut, ia terkejut setengah mati.

"Ini kan... barang-barang yang dibeli Akashi-san..."

"Eh? ini semua untukmu?"

"Biar aku saja yang bereskan, Ayah. Sebaiknya Ayah cepat tidur, sudah malam."

Ayahnya pun menurut dan segera meninggalkannya menuju kamar. [Name] mencoba membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan ini.

Setelah beres semua barang-barangnya, [Name] langsung menuju kamar. Ia merogoh tasnya hendak mengambil ponsel. Ia butuh penjelasan dari Akashi.

Saat meraba-raba apa yang ada di dalam tasnya, ia merasakan sebuah kotak kecil berada di genggamannya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kotak kecil itu dan melihatnya baik-baik. [Name] merasa tidak asing dengan kotak itu. Ia langsung membukanya dan ia semakin terkejut. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin yang baru saja dibeli Akashi.

Ia mempercepat geraknya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia melihat satu pesan masuk pada layar ponselnya. [Name] langsung membuka pesannya yang berisi,

"Will you marry me?" –Akashi Seijuro.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Yo! Bertemu lagi dengan saya~

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ellie Goulding - Love Me like You do yang menjadi ost Fifty Shade of Grey. Tiba-tiba muncul aja gitu idenya XD

Soal dislokasi tempurung lutut itu.. saya ga tau gimana cara pengobatan yang benar, saya sudah berusaha mencari tapi yang ketemu page bahasa Inggris terus, jujur saya ga ngerti.

Untuk pembaca pertama saya ucapka WELCOME~! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutnya!

Ja~


End file.
